


Ache

by Dimi_Stan (Kookies_Cookie)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Byleth is sad and worried, Dimi's the leader of BL, Dimileth Baby :(, Edelgard's dead and her troops are trying to kill Dimitri nnnnn, F/M, Fluff, I don't know anything about gangs SORRY, Married Dimileth, angst angst angst, he's very cute, mentions of gang violence, the Black Eagles and Blue Lions are gangs, this is so sloppy UGH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookies_Cookie/pseuds/Dimi_Stan
Summary: Byleth worries when Dimitri finally comes home.(Modern/Gang AU!)Enjoy! Leave some comments uwu!
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	Ache

Byleth winced as she sat up from the noise that came from outside her closed bedroom door. Her core stung; it wasn’t nearly as bad as it was three days ago, so she tried not to pay it any mind as she carefully stood up, grabbing her dagger from the bedside table. She walked shakily toward the door after taking a glance next to her, ensuring that her treasure was safe, and then slowly turned the doorknob to look into the dark hallway of the penthouse. There was no light, but she could make out a vague, large figure in the shadows. 

She was trying to make up her mind between going back into the room and getting her husband’s pistol or just stabbing her intruder. Even though she wasn’t in any shape to be attacking someone, she would do anything to protect her home and her little treasure, and even if she was so exhausted she was almost surprised she could move, even though her legs felt like jelly still, she  _ would  _ kill this intruder. She would, she would, she wou--

“Beloved?” came from the shadow. The dagger fell from Byleth’s hand onto the floor, and she found herself following, barely grabbing onto the doorknob to stop herself from collapsing. 

Strong hands grabbed onto her body and held her straight again, though the door swung against the wall, and then the room was suddenly too noisy. However, one hand was tight in her hair, a warm cheek against her neck. 

She tried to stop the sigh of relief. 

_ He was back.  _

She almost sobbed right then and there, gripped Dimitri’s form with all her strength, shivering wildly from the terror that built up inside of her. He helped her back onto her feet, his lips finding her neck, trying to calm her. 

_ Sothis,  _ she was so fucking antsy and wobbly. She hated it, hated how fragile she had become, how paranoid she always was, but. . . But she also knew she had to accept that this was what it would be like for the time being. 

After all, it was incredibly dangerous right now. And she’d only given birth three days ago. 

Jeralt screeched from his bassinet, awoken by the noise, and Byleth turned toward her little treasure, grateful when Dimitri let her go so she could comfort their son. She held him in her arms, Dimitri close behind. 

Jeralt only fussed more when Byleth offered to feed him, his little face turning a bright red as he sobbed into Byleth’s chest but refused to start suckling. 

Byleth sighed, sitting on the bed and ignoring the phantom pain between her legs, gently rocking the newborn as he continued to cry. Dimitri was next to her, trying to soothe the baby with gentle coos, but it was futile. 

Byleth closed her eyes, exhaustion seeping back into her bones from being interrupted from sleep. She felt Dimitri try to take Jeralt from her arms, and decided she had no choice but to let go, or else she’d just collapse again and injure her baby, and she had already been having enough nightmares about that before and after Jeralt’s birth. 

She laid down, looking at Dimitri, whose long hair was down and blocking his expression from her view, but she could imagine it was soft. 

“Jeralt, little one,” she heard him whisper, “Come on, what’s got you so upset? Were we too noisy?” Byleth giggled a bit, smiling at her husband when he looked at her, but it faded when she finally had a good look on his face. 

Blood. 

“What the fuck happened?” she was asking before sitting up too quickly and causing her leg to throb, trying to seem passive as always. She grabbed onto his cheek, at the crusted blood on it, trying not to frown. 

“I’m  _ fine, _ ” he said, but she knew he was lying. 

“Who attacked you?” 

“It’s not important, beloved.” 

But it  _ was.  _ It really, truly  _ was,  _ and if Byleth could just heal up maybe she could have prevented this. 

It must have been outside the office or someplace near Eagle territory. Even with their leader dead, the gang still had vengeance for the Lions, especially for Dimitri since he dealt the final blow. It wasn’t uncommon that he would be attacked at some point as he exited the company office to return to his car, especially at night, and maybe this wouldn’t be happening if Dimitri kept Dedue with him at all times and let him do his  _ job  _ as a bodyguard, or if Dimitri didn’t leave the office building so late, fucking  _ dammit.  _ Byleth was  _ always  _ telling him to be careful, especially since Edelgard was murdered and the Eagles went into hiding. 

The Eagles were getting braver as the anniversary of the Lions’ victory against them approached. Byleth was surprised that there were only four attacks in the last couple of months, but she had a suspicion that her being pregnant had something to do with that. Before this, when Edelgard lived, the Eagles wouldn’t hesitate to go as far as breaking into their last penthouse or Dimitri’s office to attempt theft or assassination, and luckily both Dimitri and Byleth were able to drive them away. 

And even if they were quieter, it was incredibly dangerous. Ferdinand and Bernadetta were dead, killed before Edelgard herself, but her right-hand man was apparently still alive, even if he escaped, and he was the most dangerous member of the Eagles after his leader. Byleth wouldn’t be surprised if he was planning these attacks, perhaps only being held back by another member with more compassion and enough coherency to realize that they were defeated and should remain as such. 

Byleth tried not to frown. “Did Hubert do this?” she mumbled, her lip curling downward at his filthy name, a rare feeling on her face. 

She remembered her father’s funeral, how the dark-haired menace was almost smirking besides Edelgard, who at least had enough decency to express her condolences to Byleth, even though Byleth eventually found out they both had a hand in her father’s murder. 

She was upset to admit she was terrified of Hubert, of him finding out where she was. She knew he could be ruthless if it meant avenging Edelgard, and she. . . She worried. Worried about herself, Dimitri, but especially their little treasure. 

“No,” Dimitri sighed, finally meeting her gaze with his good eye. “I couldn’t see them, but I think it was Petra.” 

Byleth shivered. She could have sworn she killed Petra last year, but the girl was fast. Of course she would survive; she was one of Edelgard’s strongest troops. 

Byleth tried to keep her face passive as she reached up to Dimitri’s head, looking into his eye and waiting for a moment. When he nodded, she gently untied the eyepatch covering the ugly dagger scar, taking it in her palm.

She looked at her husband’s face, still warm and kind, even with crusted blood and scars. His blue eye almost reminded her of an evening sky, endless and vast, but the scar brought back the memory of his crueler days. A rip in the fabric of the universe. When he searched for Edelgard, hell-bent on revenge and claiming he would only be satisfied if he had her head hanging from his wall after discovering that she led the Eagles and had a hand in the murder of Dimitri’s father and stepmother, and Byleth’s father. 

He was so mean to everyone around him; his friends in the Lions, and even to Byleth. Even though she understood that he was lashing out from depression and intense guilt, the Dimitri of that time was scary. She had thought of giving up on him when months went by without any progress, even if she loved him so intensely. She almost lost faith in him changing. 

And yet. 

Dimitri’s face was soft as he turned back toward Jeralt, who had resorted to upset little whines, better than earlier. 

Yet. 

She couldn’t help holding his face, smiling when she felt his lip on her ring finger.

Still. 

“Beloved,” he said quietly. “I don’t want you to worry. You must focus on recovering.” 

“Hubert is out there,” Byleth countered, looking at Jeralt. “Petra is out there too, now. It won’t be long before the rest follow.” 

Dimitri closed his eye and sighed. “There’s nothing we can do that we’re not already doing.” 

Byleth shrugged, remaining expressionless. “You could finally start on your paternity leave,” she mumbled. “Maybe call Felix to help at the office or in finding them. Or at least let Dedue do his job.” 

“Byleth.” She was surprised to hear her name leave his mouth; usually, he just called her by his endearing nickname for her. 

She tried not to frown in frustration, batted away at the stinging in her eyes. She took Jeralt into her arms, uncovering her breast to see if perhaps he was hungry now, smiling small at her little treasure when he started suckling. 

“Byleth, my beloved,” Dimitri continued, his own voice shaking, “you  _ just _ gave birth. I can’t allow them to find you and Jeralt, not when the tension is so high and when you can’t fight for yourself.” 

“Then  _ stay,”  _ she said, clenching her jaw when her voice broke. “I. . . I just don’t want you t-to. . .” She sniffled and grunted, trying to pretend just a little over twenty-four hours didn’t have such a big effect on her. Her hand covered her mouth, and she shivered as she swallowed a sob, but couldn’t when Dimitri held her close to him. 

Byleth, for the first time in a long, long time, cried. She was overwhelmed and desperate and lost, and being without Dimitri during such a dire time in her life didn’t help. She was used to long nights without him, but she still didn’t want him to be hurt, even if it had been part of his life for so long. 

She missed him. With Jeralt’s arrival, she needed him desperately, almost broke when he was ripped away from her so soon after their son’s birth to sort out business and Lions matters. 

“C-Come back to me,” she found herself whispering, begging, pathetic. Dimitri’s arms tightened. 

“Beloved, Byleth, my love,” he said. “I promise, I promise I’m here. I just--” There was a pause, one where Byleth felt a single wet drop fall onto her nose. 

He continued shakily. “I have t-to protect you.” 

Byleth sniffled and wiped at her eyes that were shedding a few tears. “Stay,” she said again, quiet. 

Jeralt had fallen asleep against her nipple, but she held him up and embraced him gently, her tears falling onto his cute little head. 

Dimitri’s hands went down Byleth’s back, then back up to position themselves on her neck, cupping and practically engulfing her face. His thumbs pushed her chin up so her eyes met his. 

He was silent, analyzing her for a long time, before he asked her, “Do you want me to have Felix go in my place?” 

Even if she had mentioned it earlier, thoughtlessly, she didn’t want their friend’s life to be put to risk. “No.” 

“Then what should I do, my beloved?” 

She shook her head. “Just stay with me.” 

Dimitri kissed her forehead. “I will,” he told her before placing another kiss on her temple. “I won’t leave you for so long again. I promise, beloved.” 

Byleth only sniffled and closed her eyes. She was exhausted and drained from such an emotional outburst so late at night. 

She looked down at her sleeping son, kissing his head and nuzzling him before placing him back in the bassinet. Jeralt’s eyes opened for just a moment, a lovely jade that shimmered in the darkness. Byleth sobbed and kissed his face again before turning back to the bed and getting under the covers. 

Dimitri was standing already, removing his large cloak and his clothing. Byleth had her eyes closed for a few moments too long to realize he had gone into the shower. When her husband joined her on the bed, she could smell the light aroma of his body wash, could feel his smooth skin under her hand as she touched his cheek. 

“I promise I won’t leave you, my beloved,” Dimitri whispered, probably assuming Byleth was asleep already. “Please believe me.” 

And Byleth did. She was just endlessly worried, endlessly desperate to protect her husband from the cruelty of this world that had plagued them for so long. She held him tighter and rubbed herself against him, despite how she ached. 

She wished she was strong enough. She hoped he would stay forever with her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my BTS readers; I got FE3H and DimiLeth is all I've been thinking about lately. 
> 
> I feel like this is sloppy, but I couldn't get it out of my head. 
> 
> Follow me on twitter @ dimi_stan for quality memeing and dimileth shitposting. I need more FE3H/DimiLeth moots because MAN do I have headcanons I must share.


End file.
